Roommate Wanted
by Boyue
Summary: Lee needs to find a new place to live. When he answers an ad in the paper and sees the house for himself, he thinks it's his lucky day. But is it really? And will he get along with his roommate? -GaaLee/Violence- COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T for violence and implied GaaLee-ness.**

**AU.**

**--**

**Roommate Wanted**

_Where am I?_ was the first thought that came to Lee's mind when he opened his eyes. The surrounding was unfamiliar and Lee found himself waking up from the floor. He managed to sit up by using the toilet to support his weight. He glanced at the blue water in the toilet bowl before switching his attention to figuring out his current location. He was in a bathroom---that was for sure. But it wasn't the bathroom of his one-bedroom apartment; there was no trace of his toiletries and the fixtures were in different places than the ones Lee was accustomed to. He scooted back until his back hit the wall and sat up as straight as he possibly could. There was soreness in his throat; it felt like it was swelling up. He reached up with a weak hand and tested each area until he found a gaping hole right on his larynx. Lee gasped but found that his vocal cord was unresponsive. The hole was about the size of a coin and it was swollen up pretty well. It seemed like someone had performed a tracheotomy on him but Lee had no recollection of such operation.

Aside from the hole in his throat, Lee realized that he was stripped naked. Upon that realization, he felt a rush of chill embracing his body. His buttocks were cooled by the floor tiles. Lee took a brief moment to examine his body. There were fading bruises and small scratches that looked to be made from fingernails. He touched a long scratch on his inner left thigh; it almost looked like something clawed him. Lee looked away and closed his eyes to focus. How did he get here?

**--**

_**Roommate Wanted**_

_**Looking for a clean, quiet, mature, and responsible roommate**_

_**Preferably Male**_

Lee picked up the phone receiver and dialed the number on the advertisement. He had been looking for a new apartment for the past two weeks. The apartment he currently lived in was rented from Neji's uncle. Through his connection with Neji, Lee managed to keep his rent manageable though it was still pricier than what he would like to pay. Neji's uncle, however, had recently decided to raise rent. Lee liked his apartment and its convenient location, but another two hundred dollars per month were not within his budget. And so there he was, looking through the classified section of the newspapers. He flipped to the next page of the paper and scanned for another listing for apartments while the phone rang.

"Hello?" answered a young man on the other end after four rings.

"Hello," Lee greeted. "I am calling about the roommate ad in the paper. I am interested."

"I see. Would you like to see the house?" His voice was low and soft, and devoid of any distinguishable emotion.

"Oh, yes, that would be wonderful if I may." Lee flipped back a page and looked at the house address listed on the ad; it was not on a street that he recognized.

"Can you stop by today?"

Lee pressed his lips together as he contemplated the idea for a few seconds. It would be good to find a new place as soon as possible; he needed to move out by the end of the month. There was also much packing that needed to be done, as well as cancelling the cable and internet service. He would've liked to know more about the house but figured he could ask those questions face-to-face. "Yes. Will the evening time be too late? I cannot make it until seven tonight."

"Seven is fine. Seven is perfect." There was a shift in the person's tone and a hint of satisfaction was obvious. "See you tonight."

"Thank you. I will look forward to…"

The connection was cut. Lee stared at the phone in his hand and wondered if the disconnection was voluntary. He put down the phone and tore out the ad from the paper. He studied the address and tried to visualize the house and the young man that placed the ad. He folded the piece of paper neatly and put in his wallet. Then he folded the newspaper and put it by his recyclable pile.

At exactly seven o'clock, Lee showed up at the house from the advertisement. He had mapped the direction online earlier and was happy to know that the house was not a bit difficult to find. It was in a quiet neighborhood up on a hill, about fifteen minutes from where he was living. On the way here, Lee spotted out the stores and restaurants nearby. The location was excellent, and though it was a bit further away from school, Lee figured it would not a problem if he leave for school ten minutes ahead.

The house was one-story with a well-trimmed front lawn. A lone tree---Lee wasn't sure what kind it was---stood in the middle of the lawn; its leaves puddle at the base. The driveway was devoid of a car. The path to the front door was lined with two withering flowerbeds. It wasn't a page out of _Better Homes and Gardens_ but it had a cozy feel to it.

The doorbell was a low buzz, like one that an electric razor would make. Lee stood up straight as the door opened and a young man came into view. He was smaller than Lee in stature with a smaller build as well. Under the white porch light, the man's skin was rather pale and his hair was as red like a spring rose. He could easily pass off as a vampire in a Hollywood horror movie. The young man eyed Lee up and down, as if trying to decide if he should let Lee in. Lee stuttered out an introduction and the young man seemed to relax a bit. He stepped back and invited Lee int to the house.

The entryway of the house was wide. The linoleum was the color of oak. A metal shoe rack leaned against the wall. There were only three pairs of shoes---all males. Other than the shoe rack, there wasn't anything in the entryway.

"Gaara, was it?" Lee removed his shoes out of courtesy and put them by the shoe rack. "Thank you for showing me the house so late."

"It's no problem." Gaara's voice was as Lee remembered from the phone call. Now that he had seen the owner of the somber voice, Lee wasn't a bit surprised.

Gaara led Lee in and gave him a tour of the living room and the kitchen. The interior was sparsely furnished but had a homely feel to it. The sinks were clear of dirty dishes. Everything was well put-away. The sand-colored carpet had no visible stain and looked recently vacuumed. It was reasonable to expect a tidy house; Gaara did look like someone who was organized. Throughout the tour, it was apparent that Gaara was bored and uninterested. Lee attempted to liven up the conversation by making small talk and asking obvious questions. Gaara responded to a few of them; the rest, he merely gave a nod of his head or answered with "hmm". The last stop of the tour was the master bedroom that was being rented out. The room was bigger than the one Lee was living in. It had a well-sized window and a small walk-in closet, as well as its own bathroom.

Lee sauntered into the room and took a good look around, examining if anything needed repair. "If you do not mind me asking, what happened to your last roommate?"

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorway. "My older brother moved out last month."

Lee breathed a quiet sigh of relief at the answer. Ever since they talked on the phone, Lee had been getting an uncomfortable vibe from Gaara. There was something about the way he moved those teal eyes that made Lee fidgeted with unease. But hearing that the last tenant was an older sibling and was not currently buried under the floor boards, Lee decided that his search for a new residence was finally drawing to a close.

"I would really like to move in," Lee stood in the middle of the room and began to see in his head where his furniture would go. "If you would take me as a roommate, of course."

"I'll take you," Gaara responded. His voice had that shift in tone again. He pushed himself off and waited by the door.

"When may I move in?"

"As soon as you're ready. We can go over the lease now if you want.""

They returned to the living room and sat next to each other on the sole sofa. Lee kept his appropriate distance and only moved when Gaara opened a manila folder to show him the lease. Gaar went over some major terms and conditions and some minor details. Lee paid close attention to the explanation but was sporadically distracted by the smooth skin on the back of Gaara's hand. Boys shouldn't have beautiful skin like that. He glanced at his own hands and was embarrassed by the roughness. He furrowed his thick brows. Did he just think that Gaara's skin was _beautiful_?Beautiful wasn't a proper noun to describe a member of the male species. Now that he was in close proximity, he discovered that the skin on Gaara's face was just as smooth as his hands. Handsome wasn't the right word to describe his future landlord. There was a delicacy to him; handsome was too coarse a word.

"Lee, are you listening?"

Lee snapped from his thought. He nodded his flustered head a few times, having been caught staring at Gaara. "Yes, um, utilities are included in the rent. That is excellent." He cleared his throat and kept his sight away from the coffee table, away from the back of Gaara's hands.

A squeaking noise caught his ears. It sounded like rusted metals grinding each other. Lee peeked around the living room. At first, he thought it was coming from the sofa but neither of them had moved. He looked at the coffee table but it was made out of wood.

"Don't mind that. It's just the wheel from my rat cage," Gaara explained.

"You have a pet rat?" Lee loved animals, big and small, though the notion of owning a rat never occurred to him as pleasant. "May I see him?"

Gaara gave a small nod of the head and stood up. He closed the manila folder but kept the pen in his hand. Lee followed him to the back corner of the living room. The cage was hidden behind the armchair. Its two floors were connected with a ladder. A large rat ran on the metal wheel. Lee kneeled in front of the cage with Gaara standing behind him. The rat ran without giving Lee a inquisitive glance. The rat's coat was sandy in color with dark grey lines; a combination that Lee had not seen before.

"His name is Shukaku," Gaara said as he joined Lee on the floor. At the presence of its owner, Shukaku stopped running and its amber eyes leered at the humans. It stood unmoving, like it was having its picture taken. Its whiskers tested the air. Its nose twitched at the scents. "He was keeping me awake at night. So I moved him out here. I hope you don't mind a rat in the living room."

"Not at all. I love animals." Lee flashed a big grin at Gaara. He put his fingers through the cage and cooed at Shukaku, which was unresponsive to his calls. "Does he bite?"

"Sometimes."

Lee retracted his hand and kept it to his lap. Shukaku jumped off from the wheel and treaded toward the edge of the cage. It stood on its hind-legs and clutched the bars. As if in response to Lee's grin, Shukaku bared its incisors. It gave the humans a long glare, sticking its nose through the gap of the bars.

"I'm glad you want to move in. We've been lonely by ourselves."

"I am glad to be moving in." Lee kept his eyes on the rat. It was climbing up the bars like a stealth ninja. "I think we will get along well."

"We will get along very well."

Shukaku climbed to the top of the cage and hung upside down like a bat. Lee smiled at the amazing task. The smile vanished quickly as Shukaku lost its grip and plummeted to the bottom of the cage. Luckily, the bottom was padded with rat beddings. Shukaku regained his composure, acting as if he didn't just recover from a fall. It bobbed its head, sniffing the air. Then, with a sudden panic, Shukaku bolted from where it was standing and rampaged into a wooden burrow. Lee jerked at the unexpected movement.

"Is he alright? He looks scare---"

Lee turned his head to face Gaara and made it in time to see the pen aiming for his neck. He moved his head but was not quick enough. A piercing pain struck his throat. He fell backward, on to the rat cage. It rattled and he could hear Shukaku running frantically. He lowered his eyes and saw the pen jabbed below his Adam 's apple. Lee tried to stand but Gaara pulled him down by his shirt. Lee felt the pen pushed deeper into his throat. He wheezed and wanted to scream, but his voice was lost.

"Stay with me," Gaara said. The corners of his lips dragged down. "I'm lonely."

**--**

**To Be Continued…**

**--**

**Boyue's Note: A horror story for Halloween. The idea came when I did a free-write in class.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M for violence, implicit sexual content, and a rat.**

**AU. GaaLee.**

**--**

**Roommate Wanted**

**Part Two**

Lee gripped the pen and yanked it out from his neck. He coughed. Blood dripped from his wound. He crawled on the floor with one hand pressing against the hole in his neck. It wasn't severe but if left untreated, it would risk infection. Before he could figure out how to cleanse his wound, Lee had to be concerned with getting out of the house alive. He heard a ruckus behind him; it sounded like Gaara was looking for something. But he couldn't mind what Gaara was doing. On his knees, Lee made it to the entryway but slipped and fell hard on his side. The floor felt cold under his sweating body.

Though the wound didn't affect Lee's motor skill, he was clumsy in his escape. His panicking mind sent jumbled messages to his nerves; arms and legs moved in different direction than he wanted. Too scared to move and too afraid to not move, Lee resorted to crawling on his belly. The searching noise behind him stopped. Gaara's sluggish footsteps advanced toward him. He wished for a rush of adrenaline but understood that it was impossible to outrun Gaara.

"Please," Lee wheezed, "let me go…"

"I thought you liked it here."

Gaara was holding a long metal rod in his hand. Lee's eyes widened. He got on his knees and made a quick crawl toward the door. But he was not quick enough to evade the rod. Lee screamed----inaudibly---as the rod stabbed through his right ankle. The rod went straight through his flesh. It clanked when it hit the floor. Lee buried his face in his forearm, grinding his teeth to alleviate the pain. He didn't particularly performed well in biology class but Lee was certain that his Achilles' tendon had been severed. Muted and immobilized, Lee lied on his side and utilized his last hope.

"Plea…se, please…" He shook his head with his teeth gnawed on his bottom lip.

Gaara removed the bloodied rod and tossed it carelessly aside. He walked around Lee and placed a firm grip on Lee's arms. Lee stared up at the blank ceiling as Gaara dragged him slowly. The friction from the carpet increased the difficulty as Lee was a bigger man than Gaara was. As he was taken to what he thought would be his impending death, Lee suddenly thought of the ground beef in the freezer. He bought it last Tuesday, so it was probably still good. The milk, on the other hand, needed to be thrown out. Lee had a bad habit of consuming expired dairy product; his taste buds weren't as sensitive as they should be.

Lee's thought of food was interrupted when Gaara dragged him to the bathroom of the master bedroom. He caught a glimpse of the trail of blood leading to the bathroom. It would be a useful clue if someone came to investigate his murder. _The victim was attacked in the living room and then brought to the bathroom where he was mutilated into pieces_, he imagined the police office saying to the news reporters.

"Wait here," Gaara instructed. The faucet turned on and off. He dabbed a towel on the tiles and erased the trail in the bathroom. Then Gaara left the bathroom.

Lee pressed his head down against the floor. He felt woozy; the blood loss was taking its effect. His blood took away the anxiety in his veins. He felt calm even though he was certain that he was going to die and be buried in the basement. When people were about to die, they reflected on their lives. Lee wouldn't say that he had had an exemplary life. It had been decent and mostly uneventful. His twenty years were meandered through. He wasn't a scholar and there were better athletics than he. He had never been in a relationship. He smiled weakly at the thought; his friends always joked he was going to die a virgin.

Gaara returned with Shukaku in his palms. He put it down on the floor near Lee's head. Shukaku twitched its whiskers; the scent of blood appealed to his nose. It edged its way toward Lee and tickled his flesh with its tiny whiskers. Lee twisted his head away when Shukaku attempted to climb onto his face. Shukaku, curious rodent that it was, made another attempt. It jumped and treaded through Lee's thick hair. Lee tossed violently, knocking Shukaku down. A momentary truce came when Shukaku seemed to lose interest in Lee. He watched Shukaku explored the rest of the bathroom, smelling the base of the toilet.

While he was distracted by the rat, Gaara had saddled himself on Lee. He worked a pair of scissor through Lee's t-shirt, cutting it in half with steady skill. Half way through, Gaara put down the scissors and ripped the shirt open in one pull. He picked up the scissors again to work through the sleeves. Soon, Lee's cheap $13.99 shirt was crumbled into a ball and threw aside to the corner of the room.

Lee avoided his eyes from Gaara, who held an enchanted expression. After a while, Gaara reached out and began to touch Lee. Lee shuddered at how cold Gaara's fingers were; it felt like they were dipped in arctic water. His five fingers moved down Lee's body, from the shoulders to the abdomen. His touch wasn't sensual; rather, he seemed to be mapping out the curves of Lee's body. Lee kept his breaths shallow. He didn't resist as Gaara's fingers wandered to his jeans' button. The scissors were still in his other hand.

"Shukaku," Gaara called. Shukaku reappeared in Lee's sight. Gaara put one hand down and Shukaku hopped on. "Play nice." He dropped Shukaku on Lee's stomach.

Lee winced at the tiny nails of Shukaku. His breathing quickened. He convinced himself that it was just a rat; he shouldn't be afraid of a rat. Shukaku circled on his stomach. It dug at his stomach, testing out the new terrain. Gaara unbuttoned his jeans and removed it along with his boxer. When the pant leg touched his ankle, Lee squeezed his eyes and hissed. His pants and undergarment joined his torn shirt at the corner.

Gaara lied down on the floor by Lee's side. They watched Shukaku traveled up and down Lee's body. It sniffled at the dried blood by the collarbone but was not intrigued. It went to the right and took a good smell of Lee's armpit. It stumbled back and rubbed its nose with its hands. Gaara made a soft chuckle. Lee controlled his breathing. That calmness was still in him. He didn't know what kind of torture Gaara had planned for him. He did figure that it was useless to fight; Gaara had gotten him twice. Though they were non-fatal attacks, Lee learned that messing with Gaara would be a terrible mistake.

Lee closed his eyes, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of the cold floor and the scratching from Shukaku. He thought of his bed and his soft green throw wrapped around his tired body. His pillow was a little too soft for his liking but he hadn't had the extra money to buy a new one. He wished he had his pillow now. Lee's eyes opened when he felt Gaara's moist lips on his cheek. He heard Gaara licked his lips and in the following second, he felt those lips again. Shukaku crawled up and down his chest. He shifted his attention away from Shukaku; something hard was pushing against his leg.

Before he could figure out what was it against his leg, Gaara had sat up. He brought the scissors down and caressed Lee's thigh with it. The scissors soon found its way up to Lee's penis. The room fell silent to Lee's ears; he could only hear his own heart beating like a marching drum. He clutched his fists and told himself not to make a wrong move. Gaara could easily castrate him if he wasn't careful. Gaara moved the scissors in a circular motion. He pressed it and rubbed it against his body. It was a strange and disturbing sensation. His body tensed with fear but Lee found himself being aroused by the instrument.

Gaara stopped moving the scissors. He opened it and showed Lee the sharp blades. The blade sliced Lee's skin; it was not deep enough to draw blood but Lee still groaned at the pain. Or pleasure. He was feeling both. Gaara made another incision on his thigh and Lee jerked his hip up to receive the cut. Maybe the fear of death had driven him insane and he wished Gaara to get it over with quickly. A droplet of blood swept from the cut. Gaara leaned down and traced his tongue over the skin, licking up the blood.

Gaara dropped the scissors on the floor. At the impact, Shukaku jumped off Lee's chest and ran away to hide behind the toilet. Gaara ran his hands over Lee's thighs, dragging his fingernails hard across the flesh. Lee arched his back slightly in response. The nails got a good reaction out of his body, but the scissors were better. He gulped and tasted blood in his saliva. He tried to comprehend why he was enjoying the terrible pain. Though it wasn't pain entirely; there were drops of pleasure within those instances of pain. The pleasure was like grains of sugar, melting in a glass of sour lemonade.

"My siblings, they are afraid of me. My brother moved because he said he couldn't stand coming home scared every day. What about you? If you move in, are you going to be afraid to come home?"

Lee contemplated an answer. He would definitely be afraid to come home but the way Gaara looked at the moment evoked his sympathy. Loneliness could drive someone to desperate means; it was something that Lee knew first-hand.

"I'm all alone now. Shukaku is my only friend." Gaara tapped his fingers on the tiles to call Shukaku's attention. The rat didn't answer his master's call. "I can't tell you how glad I'm that you are here. You gave me… something to hope for." He pinched Lee's thigh hard, leaving little blue spots behind. He kissed the bruises after he bit on Lee's flesh like a hungry zombie. Gaara took the scissors and pushed the tip of the blade deep in Lee's left inner thigh. He dragged it from bottom to the top. A burning red trail emerged in the pale skin. All the while, Lee made a long guttural moan. He spread his legs wide and lifted his lips off the floor, craving for an elongation of the feeling.

"Lee?"

"It… feels… go… od…" Lee groaned at the ticklish touch of Gaara's tongue, lapping up his blood. Maybe Gaara really was a vampire. He buckled his knees as Gaara's tongue ventured further down his thigh.

Then he fainted.

--

Lee rubbed his temples. His head throbbed at his recollection of what happened. He searched around him and saw no trace of Gaara or Shukaku. There wasn't a clock in the bathroom and Lee was dying to know what time it was. He took a look at his ankle. The blood was dried and he only felt an occasional numbness from there. The bathroom door was closed. He couldn't hear any sound other than his own raspy breathing. He needed to go to the hospital. Inspecting his wounds, they would ask him what happened and Lee would tell them the truth: he was attacked and tortured in a bathroom.

And he enjoyed it.

He felt horribly sick to his stomach, like how he usually felt after drinking spoiled milk. He stared at his battered body. He liked it. He liked knowing that he was hurt and he liked seeing his body bleeding and bruised. He put his hand over his mouth. He blinked his eyes and gagged. An acidic taste lingered in his throat. He gagged again and Lee crawled to the toilet as quickly as possible. He leaned over the seat and vomited the content of his stomach, which wasn't a lot since the last meal he had was a turkey sandwich at one o'clock. He spitted into the bowl and wiped his mouth with toilet paper. As the toilet flushed, Lee recalled how exactly he felt through his ordeal. It felt as if every screw in his body had been loosened. He had felt relaxed and content. It felt good. It felt really good.

Lee held his face in his palms in disgust. He never thought he was that kind of pervert. He had learned about people who enjoy pain in a psychology class and thought that they were weird. Now that he realized he was one of those people, Lee could only furrow his brows in shame.

The bathroom door squeaked open. Gaara stepped in with a first-aid kit in one hand and the telephone in the other. He walked toward Lee but kept a distance from him. He handed the phone to Lee.

"Call the police. They'll send an ambulance."

Lee took the phone and held it tight in his grip. He studied Gaara's face. Gaara didn't look regretful or ashamed of what he did. Rather, there was sadness in his eyes that made Lee wrenched. He pressed the Talk button and dialed the emergency number. The line went through immediately and a female dispatcher inquired for the emergency. Meanwhile, Gaara had put down the first-aid kit and taken out a roll of gauze and alcohol wipe. He glanced up at Lee for permission to tend to his injuries. Lee gave him a small nod and Gaara began to disinfect his ankle. Lee put the phone down and ended the call. Gaara noticed it and stopped treating Lee's wounds. They opened their mouth at the same time and their words overlapped.

"Why… did you… do that… to me?"

"Why did you hang up?"

The two exchanged a look of mutual understanding. Gaara scooted up to Lee's level. Their lips met for a tender kiss. Then Gaara parted his mouth and bit down on Lee's lower lip. Lee hissed with amusement.

"Do… that… again."

--

**The End.**

**--**

**Boyue's Note: Wouldn't you believe Lee to be masochistic? Look at the training he put himself through. Admit it, Lee, you love pain, especially when it's from Gaara. XD**

**The writing is sloppy but I was tired. D:**

**Happy Halloween, yo!**


End file.
